


Holding Hands

by earth_dragon



Series: 30 Days of Cockles! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Other tags may be added as needed, Romance, Smut, Tags May Change, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look constipated.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr challenging people to write short prompts for their OTP for 30 days. I decided to take it up. I've been feeling rusty. Some of the daily ficlets may be very short, others may be longer. I may write ahead. But I intend to post something everyday.
> 
> I literally almost just died -- I'm gonna celebrate still being alive by writing a month's worth of Cockles. Join me!

“You look constipated.”

“Shut up.”

“Mish, I’m fine.”

“I know that. I said shut up. I still don’t have to like it!”

“We’ve done these kinds of scenes before,” Jensen prodded gently.

He hated not being able to move. The corn syrup and prosthetics on his face were uncomfortable and sticky, and his back was beginning to hurt from lying on the ground, but he couldn’t move until they finished re-rigging the blown lighting.

He couldn’t imagine how sore Misha’s knees must feel, having to kneel on the ground for the past half hour. Misha didn’t seem to be worried about his knees, but still Jensen was concerned about him.

“I hate playing Rowen’s lap dog,” Misha lamented. “I hate it when Cas has to beat Dean up. They’re supposed to care about each other. Why do they keep doing this?” he asked, his chin lowering down to his chest.

The look was disconcerting. Jensen was having a difficult time reconciling the scary, violent-looking, bloodshot contacts in Misha’s blue eyes with the sad droop in his shoulders and the sigh in his voice. It wasn’t fair that this was the same old trope the writers kept falling back on; it showed a definite lack of creativity and they were both tired of it.

More than anything, right now, Jensen so wanted to be able to tip Misha’s head back up and look into his own beautiful blue eyes; to run a comforting hand over his body, wrap him up in his arms and let him know they were ok. But they couldn’t do that yet. They couldn’t move.

“Hey!”

“Yeah?”

Jensen stretched his fingers out until they just curled around Misha’s, still holding the prop angel blade loosely. The skin of his fingers was warm and sticky, covered in corn syrup blood from where Cas is supposed to be beating Dean in the face. It wasn’t ideal, but it was a touch between them and better than nothing.

“We deserve a big beer after today’s shoot, ya know.” Jensen stroked his fingers up and down Misha’s knuckles gently, leaving his prints behind in the fake blood. He liked the idea of that -- leaving his fingerprints on Misha. He hoped Misha realized what he was doing and thought of it as a comfort.

Misha huffed and hooked his pinky around Jensen’s. Their hands were sticky and chances were make up would have to touch them up before they could actually start shooting again. But it was a small price to pay.

**  
**Misha gave a small grin. “Yeah, the biggest. We should plan on that.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen was a surreptitious cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just following a series of prompt words. Those are the titles.

Jensen was a surreptitious cuddler.

Jensen was, in fact, a downright sneaky bastard about it when he wanted to be; working in a squeeze here and a touch there when it was least expected.

Jensen loved touch, craved it, sometimes to the point where Misha had to wonder if he had ever been denied touch as a child; and then he heart ached for the beautiful man he loved so dearly. How could anyone ever deny him? Misha just didn’t understand.

Sometimes though, especially lately, Jensen had become a bit careless with himself in public; cuddling and caressing in the open, where it could be seen and analyzed by everyone who saw it. He had to know cameras were everywhere, at every angle, capturing every little bump and caress. He used to be so guarded about it, rigid even.

But then...

Maybe Jensen just didn’t care so much anymore. Misha hoped it was less carelessness on Jensen’s part and more about him loosening up. Jensen had become more himself (oh, his wonderful self!) over the past three years than he had ever been, showing an ease and comfort in front of cameras and fans, on stage at conventions, and in front of Misha himself. Misha adored it, adored Jensen, and hoped he continued to walk his authentic path.

Jensen’s authentic path was beautiful, and certainly, Misha didn’t mind all the cuddles. If Jensen considered him a safe space in which to move and explore himself -- to BE himself -- Misha would bear the title with honor.

“Hey!”

“Huh?” Misha was startled out of his thoughts by the man himself, who came up behind him and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“You looked awfully lost in thought. Whatcha thinking about?” Jensen tightened his fist in Cas’ costume shirt, just lightly, just to hang on because he could and he wanted to.

Misha smiled and reached back to pull Jensen’s other arm up around his waist, to hold onto him. He watched as a cameraman and gaffer walked past, completely unphased by the way the two men were wrapped up in each other. He was really so proud of Jensen in that moment.

“Nothing important Jay. Just thinking.”


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate you! I hate you! Why do you make me do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually quite a well know fact that Misha hates scary movies, bless his heart!

“I hate you! I hate you! Why do you make me do this?” Misha beat on Jensen’s shoulder with his fists just before turning his head and hiding his face in the warm fabric covering the same shoulder he had just abused.

Jensen threw his head back and laughed uproariously. “You don’t hate me.”

“I hate you so much!”

“It’s just a movie, Mish. C’mon. You WORK on Supernatural. You see worse stuff than this everyday.”

Misha reluctantly turned his head back to the TV screen, but he screwed up his face tight, grimacing at the violent, bloody scene taking place. His fingers clutched at the fabric near Jensen’s chest. “No, I see all the movie magic. I see all the props guys, and the make up girls, and I see how long it takes to get the rigging and the lighting, and how many script changes we go through before it ever makes it to screen. I see how technical it is. But this! This is just a bloody mess! Don’t we have enough violence in the world anyway?”

Jensen huffed a fond sigh and wrapped a tight arm around Misha’s back to pull him in close. It was a well known fact that Misha hated horror movies and avoided them when he could. So of course Jensen picked at him about it from time to time because he wouldn’t be a proper boyfriend if he didn’t. But he knew, underneath the teasing and the theatrics, the reason why Misha didn’t like horror movies was because he thought there was enough horror in the real world. Misha did everything he could to help make the world better; he hated to see anyone suffer, even fictionally. Jensen had to love him even more for that.

“It’s just a movie, baby. They had the same make up and costumes that we do,” Jensen reminded him. “They probably even had crappier craft services. But we can turn it off if you really don’t want to finish it.”

Misha snuffled a bit, thinking it over. He snuggled deeply against Jensen’s side. “No,” he finally said. “I’ll just turn my head for some of it.”

“And complain about the rest,” Jensen teased, and kissed him on the head.

“Shut up and watch your movie.”


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wasn't supposed to be on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the other fics have made the assumption that Jen and Misha were already an established couple. For this lil fic assume they are heavily flirting but haven't quite made that final leap yet.

It wasn’t supposed to be a date.

It was supposed to be a well-deserved night of hard partying. They had all worked so hard this year and everyone deserved a chance to rest and relax, to just kick back with some beers, some food, and some mindless chatter. They needed to let the tension and stress of a rough season roll off their shoulders.

Jensen had made his rounds. He’d laughed with Jared, of course, because Jared was his brother and they shared everything together. They had clinked beer bottles and toasted the end of another season and everyone around them cheered and drank.

They took pictures and cut cake, alcohol flowed freely. Wrap parties were amazing. Jensen loved them. Jensen loved everyone here; these people were his family -- his loud, ruckus, currently drunk family.

So how it was he came to find himself squeezed in next to Misha, all alone, on the fake stairs of a fake porch constructed on the back shooting lot, Jensen didn’t know. But the truth was, he didn’t really care.

When Misha had appeared at his side with a sparkling grin and a bottle of stolen champagne, Jensen didn’t even ask, he just followed along. Somehow he wasn’t all that surprised to end up on a fake porch, drinking straight from the shared bottle and laughing harder than he had all night.

“I don’t suppose you stole any food as well?”

“I did actually!” Misha answered, smiling wide. He reached into his jacket pockets and began pulling out bags of chips, packages of cookies, and small wrapped sandwiches.

Jensen threw his head back and laughed, he let himself slump against Misha’s warm side. “Oh, well, I am being treated to the finest stolen gourmet dinner!”

“Damn right you are. You can thank my amazing ninja skills for all of this!”

“At least you lifted the good champagne.”

Misha scoffed and pretended to be affronted. “Of course I did. Nothing but the best for you Jensen.”

“Oh, my brave knight,” Jensen giggle and batted his considerably long eyelashes. “How shall I ever thank you?”

“With sexual favors, of course,” Misha replied, not missing a beat.

Jensen could feel Misha giggling, pressed tight against him, and it warmed him more than any alcohol could.

This was the way between them: flirting, banter, innuendo; but there was also such affection and sweetness that sometimes it made Jensen’s chest constrict. Misha didn’t have to steal the drinks and food and secret them away to the back lot, but he did, and it was the best fun Jensen had had all night. That was really saying something too, considering the fact that he had already been having fun.

Jensen wasn’t supposed to be on a date tonight, but it felt like he was on one; and it felt like it was going great. Letting the pleasure and warmth fill his chest, Jensen turned his head and kissed Misha firmly on the apple of his cheek.

Misha looked up, confused a bit, clearly, but also smiling and definitely pleased. “What was that for?”

**  
**“Consider it a down payment. You’ll get the rest later.”


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has amazingly full lips...  
> Misha has wonderfully plush lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a short, mirrored fic for this one. It's a little steamier than the others, but doesn't head into full on smut.

Jensen has amazingly full lips that curve into the most delicious bow.

Misha is amazed every time he’s allowed to touch those lips. Sometimes he can’t help but just stare at them: they’re freckled, smooth, and so pink. Just a glimpse of them can send the heat coiling through his gut.

His favorite thing is to take Jensen’s bottom lip in between his own and just _suck_. It feels like a pillow, a cushion of such softness in his mouth; and the soft moans Jensen always makes drive him insane. Sucking on Jensen’s bottom lip always makes it even plumper, swells the already sizable skin into an obscenely deep red curve.

By that point, Misha usually loses what little composure he has left and he has to drag Jensen down onto the bed.

Kissing Jensen is an exercise in restraint, but Misha is happy to fail the test every time.

~~*~~

Misha has wonderfully plush lips that settle wide and welcoming across his face.

Jensen is astounded every time he’s allowed to touch those lips. Sometimes he just gazes down at them: they’re chapped just a bit, textured, and so pink. He gets lost in searing fantasy when he stares at them for too long.

His favorite thing to do is to take Misha’s top lip in between his own and just _nibble_. It usually tastes like a hint of tea, honey-sweetness in his mouth; and the way it makes Misha sigh drives him crazy. Nibbling on Misha’s top lip always makes it just a bit more chapped, adding depth to the already distractingly wide smile that adorns his handsome face.

By that point, Jensen usually loses what little restraint he has left and he had to haul Misha over to the bed.

**  
**Kissing Misha is an exercise in patience, and Jensen is happy to lose his every time.


	6. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha can't dress himself and Jared finds it hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know Jensen and Misha swap clothes, right!

“Have you lost weight?”

Misha drew up short. “What? No. Why?”

Jared’s eyebrows drew down and he peered at him quizzically. “Are you sure?”

Misha glanced down at himself and self-consciously patted his tummy. “Yeah, I’m sure. Why Jared? What are you getting at?”

“Then maybe you just can’t dress yourself, dude. That shirt is too big for you.”

Misha huffed. Jared and his ridiculous games! “No it’s not! It’s meant to be a little roomy, but --”

“No, man, it’s just actually way too big. Looks like you’re back in the grunge days of the 90s. Your collar bone is sticking out and the sleeves are flopping down over the ends of your hands. But hey, maybe ‘teenaged angst’ was the look you were going for!”

Misha punched Jared in the arm. “You’re one to talk, you over-grown Moose!

Jared shoved Misha back playfully. “At least I’m not under-grown like you. You need to start shopping in the kids section, shrimp!”

Misha pinched Jared hard in the back.

Jared kicked Misha roughly in the shin.

And because, really, they could both be giant children, they began shoving and wrestling playfully right there in the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Misha was hanging off of Jared’s back, pinching him in the ribs, when Jensen showed up, laughing at the spectacle. “Hey now, ya’ll started without me!”

“Jared’s a moose!” Misha declared.

“Misha’s a shrimp,” Jared retaliated, “And he can’t dress himself.”

Misha, red faced and grinning, slid down off Jared’s back and turned to Jensen. “Jared obviously doesn’t know high fashion when he sees it!”

“Oh no! No, Jensen’s a smart man and he’ll agree with me,” Jared declared. “Well, go on, tell him his shirt is ridiculously big!”

For a moment Jensen just stood and looked at Misha with wide eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Both Misha and Jared stopped their roughhousing to watch him.

“Jen? You alright?” Misha asked, considerably calmer.

“Well,” Jensen began, the fog finally lifting from his brain, “Jared is right, that shirt is too big for you, Misha.”

“Ha!” Jared raised his arms in triumph.

“But…” Jensen chewed his bottom lip, thinking it over.

“But?” Misha finally prodded him.

**  
**“Seeing as how it’s actually *MY* shirt, I’m not gonna complain about how it looks on you!”


	7. Finding Each Other's Blogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this one feels a little rushed, it's because I was gone all day and just cranked it out at the last minute.

_“I can’t write poetry but..._

_This old guitar and me,_

_We can sing you the lyrics, baby,_

_And I’m just green eyed man_

_Dreamin’ of his blue eyed angel.”_

Misha stared and stared at the screen in front of him. He wasn’t supposed to see this. He was sure he wasn’t supposed to see this.

Jensen had borrowed his laptop because his own had been on the fritz and he hadn’t had time to get a new one yet. But apparently he had forgotten to log out of the website he had been visiting, and now Misha was staring wide-eyed at what was clearly a personal but anonymous online blog.

It was full of song lyrics and odd, innocuous memories about HIM.

_“My angel has got the prettiest blue eyes.”_

__

_“My angel brought me coffee at work today.”_

__

_“Blue eyes was wearing my favorite cologne this morning and he smelled so good!”_

__

_“Blue eyes is gone today. He’s helping out at a homeless shelter. He really is an angel.”_

It was all innocent enough that no one would suspect it was ever Jensen talking about Misha, but specific enough that Misha recognized the events and incidents. It HAD to be about him. Jensen had been blogging, with rather a great deal of sap, about his love for him.

And he had been for over two years!

Misha logged Jensen out of the website and then quickly shut the laptop. His heart was beating hard in his chest; butterflies were flittering in his stomach. He knew Jensen loved him, he just didn’t know how deeply. He had no idea Jensen was so enamored or could be so sentimental.

He knew he could never tell Jensen he had found the blog; Jensen would be humiliated and probably shut it down. And Misha would never want that to happen. It was a safe space for him to indulge in his feelings; Misha wanted him to have that.

And hey, if Misha went to the blog once in a while, just to check it out -- well, it wouldn’t hurt anything.

Certainly, reading those kinds of things about himself was an ego boost. But truth be told, knowing that Jensen would go to such trouble to even set up such a thing, to write such amazing and loving words -- it just made Misha adore Jensen even more!


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen goes shopping for something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one acknowledges the wonderful wives, but only in passing.

“Sir, can I help you with anything in particular?”

“Oh! Um, I…” Jensen blushed and stumbled over his words. Sweat suddenly popped out over his brow.

He had been nervous about coming here in the first place, but this was a high class store and he knew he would be safe here. Hell, he had to pay an entrance fee to even get in the damn place! But it guaranteed his privacy and would keep the rumor mills from turning. He knew someone would approach him and offer to help. That was their job, after all.

He could do this. He COULD do this.

“Yes, I’d like to look at the men’s rings, please.”

“Of course,” the young man replied, leading him over to a display case. “Were you looking for something in particular? Gold or silver?”

“Um…” Jensen paused and bit at his lip. “Silver, I think.”

“Were you interested in a stone setting of any kind? Perhaps a diamond inlay?”

“No. I, uh… nothing too fancy. Just something nice.”

Misha wasn’t one for fancy. He certainly wouldn’t want diamonds! Honestly, Misha was probably going to kill him for this anyway. He had already given Misha one ring a few years ago, but that had been on a lark, and it had just been a cheap thing.

Jensen wanted this one to mean something.

They had been together now for, officially, five years. It hadn’t always been easy, smooth sailing; at one point Jensen had gotten scared and had even walked away. But he came back, and he spent months proving to Misha that he was serious about trying to open up, to be more honest and open-minded. Those had been some incredibly difficult months, but they had been so worth it because Jensen learned more about himself than he had ever thought possible. And now, he and Misha were more solid than ever.

And they were about to have their five year anniversary. Jensen wanted to do something special to mark the occasion.

They could never be married, obviously, because they both already had amazing, wonderful, completely understanding wives. But he couldn’t deny that, in many ways, Misha felt like his husband. Husbands had wedding rings.

****  
  


Jensen rubbed shyly at the back of his neck. “I think just a simple, wide, silver band of some kind. It’s not actually for me. It’s for someone I love.”

The attendant smiled and gave him a knowing look. “Of course, sir. We have some beautiful silver wedding bands if you’d like to have a look.”

**  
**Jensen took a deep, calming breath. “Yeah, I think I would.”


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was late in the day, sorry. References Misha's Shatterproof challenge and the all the SPN guys doing Tough Mudder.

“So… when you said you wanted to hang out with some friends today…”

“Yeah?”

“This was not what I had in mind!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure Jensen?” Misha grinned. “You’re the one who invited me to the Tough Mudder a few weeks ago.

“Which you didn’t go to!”

“Yeah, well, my schedule just didn’t work out. You know I’m planning to go next year.”

“Are we gonna do this or what?” Jared yelled. “My legs are gonna go numb.”

“More like your head is going numb!” Rob piped up, laughing.

“If you would all please pay attention!” the instructor snapped. “This is actually for a very good cause; that’s why Misha brought you out here.”

The three of them quieted down while Misha grinned smugly at them. He resisted the urge to stick out his tongue.

“Just repel down the side of the building slowly. Follow my lead. I’ve double checked all of your leads and safetys, so this should be a nice, easy descent. When you’re near the bottom, let yourself down gently until your feet touch the pavement. If you feel yourself getting nervous or woozy, just remember to keep your eyes focused on the side of the building. DON’T LOOK DOWN!”

“Oh, is that all?” Jensen muttered.

“Hey, it’ll be fine, really.” Misha smiled gently. “I can’t promise it won’t be scary, but I can promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah well…” Jensen stedfastly did not look down. “You’ve survived it once -- how hard can it be? Besides, like he said, it’s for a good cause, right?”

“Absolutely!”

“Alright guys, let’s do this! Woot!” Jared cheered and positioned himself near the edge of the building beside Rob and the instructor.

 

Jensen and Misha lined up in their places. It was going to be a long, scary trip down, but at least none of them were going alone.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha's wearing cat ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Kathryn Newman. And just a tiny bit of naughtiness at the end. The two are not related. Also, Misha in cat ears are THE cutest thing!

“Where did you get those?” Jensen pointed an accusing finger.

Misha reached up to flick playfully at the black cat ears resting on top of his head. “One of the girls left them in the make up trailer, so I took them.”

Jensen resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Really, he should be used to Misha’s antics by now.

“And why, pray tell, do you want them?”

“Because I’m gonna film a Vine with Kathryn later.” Misha smiled, obviously happy at the prospect.

Jensen’s brow furrowed. “You’re gonna film vines? What do plants have to do with cat ears?”

“ _A_ Vine,” Misha clarified. “Really Jensen, you know what it is. “And obviously the cat ears are essential.”

“Obviously,” Jensen replied drily. He hadn’t had nearly enough coffee this morning to keep up with this conversation.

“I make a fine cat. Don’t try to deny it Jensen.” Misha pretended to pout.

He snorted. “Yeah sure. You’re more like a little fuzzball kitten -- you spit and growl a lot, but you fall asleep when someone rubs your tummy. And you get scared easily.”

“AH!” Misha huffed, affronted, trying not to grin. “I most certainly do not! If anything, I’m a tough alley cat.”

“Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure…” Jensen slid up as close to Misha as he could get, pressing warm against his side. He ran the tips of his fingers ever so lightly across the tops his shoulders and down his spine. Misha’s back was one of his hot zones, and Jensen knew just how to use that to his advantage. He grinned cockily when Misha shivered against his side.

“Well, I know one thing. You sure purr pretty when I stroke you just right!”


	11. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought they were subtle.
> 
> They were not subtle at all, in fact, but they thought they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late in the day, but I still made it! Outsider POV.

They thought they were subtle.

They were not subtle at all, in fact, but they thought they were.

Everyday Misha and Jensen came into her make-up trailer and she greeted them with the same smile and sunny “Good morning! Have a good commute?”

As if she couldn’t see the blush staining their cheeks. That didn’t come from any of her cosmetics.

Misha usually answered her with a perky quip, because he was morning person, like herself. Jensen’s reply was usually more subdued, but sincere. She appreciated their kindness. She had been in the business long enough to have been around complete assholes. Misha and Jensen may have had their secrets, but they were genuinely nice guys.

But their secretes weren’t really secret -- at least from to her.

Being a make-up artist meant she had to get right up close to her clients. She knew the nitty-gritty about who had problem skin, who had work done, who didn’t like to wash their hair, and who didn’t like to brush their teeth before coming in to work (yeah, that one had been a particularly gross job!) But she was also good at her job, which meant she kept her mouth shut about everyone.

Still, she was observant, and she knew the tell-tell signs.

Flushed and warm skin in the face meant that blood had risen to the area, most likely from excitement or arousal, possibly from embarrassment. Jensen and Misha came to the make-up trailer with a healthy glow most mornings. She almost always had to apply cold towels to bring down the color in their faces.

Usually their lips were swollen as well. Jensen had beautiful bee-stung lips with a rosy color, and she left those alone. They looked amazing on camera just as they were. Misha had wide, slightly chapped lips. She always applied lip balm to him, but somehow, it never seems to make any difference. It always seemed as if Misha’s lips had been bitten; funny, though, how Misha was never the one seen chewing on them.

The last, and most obvious, were the faint splotches of red down their necks. There were never bruises, never full love bites or hickeys -- they were careful -- but she could always tell where one of them had left a trail of beard burn on the other’s skin.

She was a make-up artist, trained to know the difference in hues and shades. She knew what the colors of passion looked like when dotted across a human canvas; more importantly, she knew that canvas had been painted from a pallet of real love.

But she also really liked her job, so she would never tell anyone that Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins routinely made out with each other in the mornings while being driven to set. Besides, she knew she couldn’t be the only one keeping a secret.

**  
**Their driver had to be getting an eyeful!


	12. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and JJ have a rather bad day. Poor lil JJ just wanted some ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions Danneel, and the general idea is that everyone is cool with polyamory.

“Jensen? Hey, I used my key to get in.” Misha called out through the entryway. He shut the front door behind him and took a couple of steps forward. “Your message sounded kind of distressed. You alright? Jensen?”

Misha wandered through the short hallway and toward the living room, but no one was in there. Jensen’s text said he was at home and he needed Misha’s help, to please come to the house. Misha was starting to worry. “Jensen?” He called again, trying to keep his voice steady.

“In here.”

The kitchen.

Misha quickly turned towards the kitchen, bracing himself. He had no idea what might greet him when he got there. Jensen could be injured, bloody. He didn’t want to think about it. Surely if it was that bad he would have called emergency, wouldn’t he? Sometimes Jensen wasn’t always the best person to rely on in an emergency, though, and Misha knew that; so if he’d had an emergency while he was by himself, he might have panicked.

Well, whatever waited for him beyond that door, Misha could no longer avoid it, especially if Jensen was in danger and needed his help. He’d never abandon him. He swiftly pushed open the swinging kitchen door.

“UNCA MEESHAAA!!!” An absolutely filthy JJ screamed and barrelled straight for him at top speed.

“NO! JJ DON’T RUN! THE FLOOR IS --” Jensen yelled in panic from his own place on the disgusting floor, but he never finished his sentence because right at that moment JJ slid and fell, bumping her little forehead right on the tile. She immediately began to wail.

Instantly, Misha snapped into Dad-mode.“Hey, hey no. You’re ok. You’re ok!” He sat right down in the grimy, sticky floor and scooped JJ up into his arms. He inspected her head and face to make sure she was, in fact, ok. She was probably going to have a slight bruise, but certainly no permanent damage. The crying little girl buried her face into his neck and continued to sob.

Jensen, for his part, looked like he wanted to do the same thing.

Misha held JJ tight with one arm, and with the other arm he beckoned Jensen over. Jensen didn’t even hesitate for a second to scoot across the floor and then mimic his daughter: throwing his arms around Misha’s body and hiding his face in Misha’s shoulder.

For a few moments, they all just sat in calming silence on the sticky, dirty floor.

Misha rocked both JJ and Jensen back and forth gently, his arms secure and comforting around them, stroking their hair, letting his own rhythm guide them back from whatever disaster had happened. Eventually JJ’s wailing faded to mere sniffles, and finally to regular breathing; Jensen’s shoulders finally lost their tension and his heart stopped racing and regained its normal beat.

Softly, very softly, Misha began to hum ‘ _Black Bird_ ’ under his breath. Every few minutes he would stroke a finger down first the bridge of JJ’s nose, and then Jensen’s nose. It made their eyes flutter closed, and he knew having their eyes shut would help them relax.

The trick worked because after a few more minutes Jensen finally spoke. “You know, You’re not awful at that.”

Misha smiled. “No, I’m not. It’s why you called me.”

Jensen sighed deeply, clearly exhausted, but much more calm. “Yeah, it is.”

“Should I even ask what happened here?”

“We were trying to make homemade ice cream. I didn’t… read the instructions as well as I should have. And then JJ figured out how to get the lid off the machine and… Well, I don’t know what she put in there but it kind of exploded.”

“Mommy does it!” JJ explained, pouting, sucking her thumb.

Jensen smiled ruefully at his daughter; he stroked her golden hair. “I know, baby girl. But Mommy is at work for a few days, so she’s not here right now. And sometimes, she’s better at this stuff than Daddy is. I’m sorry.”

“Well… if we can’t make ice cream, how about I take us all out for ice cream instead?” Misha asked.

“Oh, Mish, you don’t have to --”

“Ice cream Uncle Misha!” JJ picked her head up and looked at him excitedly.

“Yeah sweetheart, you bet! We can all go get some. What kind do you like?”

“Ahh…” JJ looked at  her dad expectantly.

“Cherry vanilla is her favorite,” Jensen answered automatically. “But Misha, you don’t have to do this. Believe me, you’ve done enough. Besides, I still have to clean up here.” Jensen disentangled himself from Misha’s arms and clambered to his feet. He cast a disheartened eye around the destroyed kitchen.

Misha carefully set JJ upright and then rose to his own feet. He brushed sugar off the seat of his jeans. “We’ll clean up when we get back. Come on Jen, are you really gonna say no to free ice cream? It’s my treat. Please?” Misha flashed him a big, cheese grin, hoping to make him smile and encourage him to forget about his bad day.

JJ reached up and tugged on Jensen’s shirt tail. “Ice cream, Daddy!”

**  
**Jensen huffed, but a small grin began to crack across his face. “Ok. Alright, yeah. Ice cream it is!”


	13. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting these kinds of scenes were always hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't give too much away on this one. Heh heh!

“CUT! WRAP! Ok, that great. I think we got everything we need on this one,” the director screamed.

“Thank goodness!” Jensen moaned, rolling over onto his back.

“You two alright?” A PA asked, walking over with water bottles. “Jensen? Misha?”

Misha sat up and slowly rolled to his feet, taking care to guard his left arm. He looked down to Jensen still lying on the ground. “Jen?”

Jensen made no move to get up. “Yeah, these scenes are just tough, you know. We could use a breather.”

“You have a break now. They have to clear away and set up for the next shot, and you know that can take awhile. Go rest, have the medics look you over if you need to.”

“No, no, we don’t need that.” Jensen grumbled, finally sitting back up. He took a long, grateful swig from the offered water bottle. “Just need a few minutes, is all.”

The PA nodded. “You have time to head back to your trailers for a while.”

“Alright, thanks.” Misha smiled and waved the guy off. Then he reached down and helped pull Jensen back up to his feet.

“What’s the matter big guy? A super hero like yourself can’t keep up?” Misha grinning teasingly.

“Well, I’m older than I look, ya know. Besides, I’m surprised you can even see what you’re aiming at through that mop of long, dirty hair.” Jensen flipped his fingers through the wig hanging down by Misha’s face.

Misha jerked his head back, laughing, and slugged Jensen in the arm. “I can see just fine. I see well enough to know that I, fortunately, haven't landed any real blows on your pretty All American face.”

“Such a smart-ass. No wonder you play the villain!”

“Hey! Bucky is NOT a villain -- he’s a victim. He deserves --”

“For Steve to be with him till the end of the line?” Jensen asked, smiling gently.

Misha beamed at him. “Yeah. Yeah, he deserves that.”

**  
**Jensen slipped his left hand into Misha’s right hand as they began to walk back to their trailers. Oh, if only the fangirls could see them now!


	14. In a Different Style of Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen are at a Halloween costume party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a little naughty. :)

Jensen loves costume parties. He says he hates them because he doesn’t like dressing up in costume himself unless he’s working. But really, he loves them.

Particularly he loves them because it usually means Misha will dress up in something ridiculous and he can make fun of him for the night. Misha is always a good sport about it; in fact, Jensen is pretty sure that half of the time Misha picks his outlandish outfits just to make Jensen laugh.

Jensen isn’t laughing tonight.

Misha is of Russian heritage, but the fact is he looks hot as all Hell in a Scottish kilt.

He’s in the full outfit, including the Tam, sash, and an utterly ridiculous brogue; he has everyone else in stitches. But Jensen is just hot under his costume collar. Misha is a runner, and he has amazing, powerful legs. And they’re out on display right now, peeking out from under the folds of his tartan.

That flash of skin is tantalizing.

He finally catches Misha’s eye from across the room and Misha -- that little shit! -- winks at him. He tips his head slightly toward the exit door, leading to the gardens and decorated pumpkin patch. A rendezvous.

Oh, hell yes! Jensen nods, and heads for the door.

~~*~~

Somehow -- Jensen does not know how, but he suspects it’s because Misha is actually magical -- Misha beats him to their secluded spot out in the pumpkin patch. He’s standing with one foot elevated up on the stone bench, adjusting his sock.

And Jensen has to stop short.

He KNOWS Misha is doing this on purpose, putting himself on display. But still, it works.

There are miles of strong, tan, muscled skin in front of him. Misha’s calves and thighs flex and bunch, and Jensen wants to rip that kilt right off of him.

“So, it’s true, you know.”

Jensen felt heat creep up his neck. He was caught, but of course he was meant to be caught. He didn’t mind it in the slightest. He walked forward and came up behind Misha. “What’s true?”

Misha cast a wicked grin at him over his shoulder, then he took Jensen’s hand and slid it up his bare thigh, under his kilt. Jensen took the hint and willingly, gladly, slid his other hand up the other side of the kilt, running his fingers over warm, bare skin until he got to…

More bare skin.

He cupped Misha’s amazing, firm, bare ass right in his hands. Arousal immediately shot through him, making him groan and kneed his fingers into Misha’s supple flesh.

Misha pressed himself back against Jensen’s growing hardness; he laughed a little breathlessly.

“A true Scotsman doesn’t wear anything underneath!”


	15. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going about their morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling Misha would be a morning person, and that Jensen would be hard-core addicted to coffee.

Misha is a morning person and Jensen hates him for it.

He would rather Misha stay in their nice cozy bed. But no. Every morning Misha wakes at the ass-crack of dawn to go jogging. Before work.

Like that’s something sane people do.

Like Misha has ever been a sane person.

But at least Misha gets the coffee started before he leaves the apartment, which leaves one less thing for Jensen’s sleepy brain to have to deal with when he does roll out of bed. It’s not that he gets to sleep in himself; both of them are early risers due to their demanding hours on set. But Jensen would rather take that extra hour of sleep in the morning and then just dedicate a bit more of his free time to the gym later on.

Not that either of them get much free time either.

Jensen plans it so he gets up just as Misha gets back from his run every morning. Misha is always a wonderfully sweaty mess, and Jensen has puffy eyes and amazing bedhead. They like sharing their morning shower together; usually they have time for some stolen kisses and a quick grope.

Jensen will fully admit, he’s developed a Pavlovian response to the smell of Irish Spring bar soap and watermelon shampoo. Those two scents always make him think of wet, naked Misha, and on some days, the idea of being able to have Misha like that in his shower has been the only thing that’s been able to drag him out of bed. He feels no shame about it whatsoever. It wakes him up better than any coffee.

But coffee is still always involved. Misha makes it, so it would be rude not to drink it.

Misha drinks a single cup of coffee in the mornings. He’s an amature and Jensen laughs at him.

Jensen has an insulated travel thermos that he just pours the rest of the pot into. Again, Jensen has no shame. Misha has, occasionally, expressed concern about his caffeine intake, but Jensen usually kisses him until he forgets what he was saying.

With teeth brushed and bags packed, they head out the door. Misha has a habit of forgetting his wallet, or his keys. He makes them turn back around if he forgets his phone, he doesn’t care how late it makes them for work.

Jensen never forgets his coffee thermos.

**  
**They both steal extra good morning kisses on the drive in.


	16. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jensen just needs a snuggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late in the day, but I still made it! *I* could use a snuggle, truth be told.

Jensen doesn’t say anything about it, hasn’t said anything about it, which is how Misha knows it’s weighing on him.

He’s not depressed exactly, but there’s a heaviness in his shoulders and weariness in his posture that Misha doesn’t like and would erase if he could. The Mark of Cain storyline has been taxing for all of them, really, but none so much as Jensen himself. He’s been forced to drudge up emotions that’s often best left untapped, and it’s clearly starting to take a toll. It looks amazing on camera, of course; but off camera, Jensen’s smiles are becoming slower and slower to reach his eyes.

Misha wants to make sure they don’t stop appearing completely. He has seen that happen before, for a time, and it’s one of the most awful things.

He can’t change the scripts; he doesn’t have that power no matter how much he may wish for it. He can’t demand that the writers suddenly send Dean to a sun drenched beach that can magically fix all his problems.

What Misha can do, though, are some little things. Over the years, Misha has learned that little things often mean the very most, so he makes the most of them.

Jensen is tired tonight, but restless, unable to find a comfortable position or sleep. The fact is -- Misha knows -- Jensen’s head is too full to allow him to rest. And if anything, Misha is good at taking Jensen out of his head. It’s not about sex tonight, though; Jensen would not be in the right frame of mind for that.

Tonight it is simply about comfort.

Misha quietly climbs in the bed and slides up beside Jensen. He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t want to introduce words into this, at least not yet. Instead, he takes Jensen’s shoulder and gently rolls him to his side so he can tuck himself up close behind him. He bends their knees, folding their legs together, and finally he slides a heavy arm tight around Jensen’s muscled chest. He squeezes tightly, almost constricting; it seems contradictory, but sometimes the tighter he holds Jensen’s body, the freer Jensen’s mind becomes.

For long, long minutes they just lie there. Misha breathes deeply, letting Jensen feel his ribs move against his back. He splays his hand out against Jensen’s chest to measure the gradual slowing of Jensen’s own heartbeat, steadying itself to keep pace with his own.

Misha knows this won’t fix everything. Sometimes he just has to let Jensen work through whatever it is he needs to work through. Sometimes a person is just stressed out; he gets that. But that doesn’t mean he has to let Jensen go through it alone, and if he can provide even a small level of comfort or support, he will do so.

Misha presses a kiss to the back of Jensen’s neck and settles his face there, intending to hang on for the night. “Goodnight Jay. I love you, you know.”

**  
**Jensen squeezes Misha’s hand, holds it tight, but his voice sounds lighter and his heart is calmer. “Yeah, I know. Love you too, Mish.”


	17. Doing Something (Laundry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha do the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly and domestic, and gets a little naughty! ;)

“Strip.”

Misha grinned. “Ooh! Look at you giving orders. I like this already. Are we breaking out the handcuffs?”

“Unfortunately no. We are doing laundry.”

“Oh.” Misha’s face fell. “Well, that’s no fun. Why do I have to strip for that? We have plenty of laundry.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of the problem,” Jensen explained as he walked around their bedroom picking up stray socks and underwear. “We’ve been so busy lately that we’ve let it pile up. I don’t have any clean boxers at all, and you’ve been wearing that same pair of ratty pajamas for days because you don’t have any clean jeans.”

Misha looked affronted. He huffed. “These are not ratty; they’re well loved. And I’m not taking them off if I don’t have a good reason to.”

“Take them off,” Jensen ordered again, “They stink! And get off your butt and collect the towels from the bathroom.”

Misha stuck his tongue out at him, but he got up and ran into the bathroom as asked; when he came back out his arms were loaded down with wet towels and washcloths. He peered down at the damp pile and wrinkled his nose.

“Problem Mish?” Jensen smirked.

“Ahhhh, nope! Just collecting things, like you said!” Misha dumped the pile of towels into the hamper.

Jensen knew Misha wasn’t about to admit that he was right about the laundry, still, seeing the look on his face was pretty funny. Generally speaking, they split the household chores pretty evenly, but for whatever reason, Misha hated doing the laundry and would put it off until he had no choice but to either do the washing or join a nudist colony.

Half of the time, Jensen was pretty sure Misha would actually consider a nudist colony.

It took them twenty minutes to gather all the laundry and change the sheets on the the bed. Finally, though, the first load was going in the washer. But there was still one task left to be done.

Jensen tugged on the elastic band of Misha’s pajama pants. “C’mon Misha, these have to go too.”

“But I literally don’t have anything else to put on,” Misha whined. “Remember? You’re the one who told me all my jeans were dirty. And all my underwear are dirty too. Unless you just want me to run around completely naked for a few hours.”

“Well…” Jensen wrapped his hands around Misha’s hips and began to slide the material of his pajama bottoms down. “We do have some time to kill before the washer is done anyway.” He began to guide Misha back towards the bed.

Misha grinned again. “Well, I suppose that’s true. And you DID start all this off by telling me to strip in the first place.”

“Yeah, I did.”

**  
**“Now can we break out the handcuffs?”


	18. Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha has never had the best fashion sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened. I sat down to write this one and then suddenly it was all angsty and full of Misha's poor childhood. I'm sorry. The end makes it better, I promise. 
> 
> (I know two people who have died this week, i'm in something of a mood. when i'm in a mood, i hurt misha. it's just something i do. i'm sorry.)

Jensen likes to dress up; he can admit that. he likes pulling together a well-tailored three piece suit because it always makes him feel sophisticated and fine. It makes him feel good about himself because he knows he looks good. That was a trick his parents taught him when he was a kid, and it’s something that stuck.

So sue him, he can be as vain as the next guy about how he looks.

Misha’s idea of dressing up often involves an actual dress. The guy is funny, but he doesn’t have much innate fashion sense. His collection of sweaters and pastel pants are downright offending, and trying to get him into a full suit used to be like trying to get blood from a turnip.

It used to bug him that Misha never took his clothes seriously, even at serious events, and he would give Misha grief about it, teasing him and making fun.

Until he finally learned why, and then Jensen felt like such a jerk.

They had just come home from a red carpet premiere, and frankly Jensen had been embarrassed for Misha and his ridiculous outfit. And he had ribbed him about it and ribbed him about it until Misha had finally turned on him and said not everyone was lucky enough to grow up with parents who could afford nice clothes for their children; and maybe sometimes people learned how to dress well -- or didn’t -- because of the privilege and example they had in their lives, while maybe others were more worried about where they were going to sleep that night or how they were going to make sure their little brother was fed.

Jensen would never forget the look on Misha’s sad and angry face as he had stood there, with tears bright in his eyes, as he said that it was easier to just dress funny and laugh at himself, so it wouldn’t hurt as much when other people laughed at him because he didn’t know what he was doing -- the same way Jensen had been laughing at him for so long.

Jensen didn’t laugh at anything after that for a long while. He had been devastated to realize what he had actually been doing and how much hurt he was responsible for; without even thinking, he’d not only caused new wounds, he’d also ripped open old ones that had never really healed.

Life went on because that’s what life does, and sooner rather than later they were invited to another big event that required formal attire. Misha had looked down at the envelope in his hands and his face had fallen, he had sighed deeply.

Misha had looked _defeated_ , as if he were resigning himself to another night of pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. And Jensen’s heart had just broken for him.

He had wrapped Misha up tight in his arms and asked him what he wanted to do; he swore to support him no matter what it was. If Misha wanted to stay home, they would stay home; if Misha wanted to wear a dress, he could wear a dress; if Misha wanted BOTH of them to wear dresses, then they could both wear dresses. He had just wanted Misha to know he would be supported and loved no matter what.

Very quietly, Misha had asked if they could go shopping, and then, in a quieter voice still, he had asked if Jensen would help him because he didn’t know what he was doing.

They had spent a lot of time in different stores, and they’d run up a hell of a credit card bill, but eventually, with enough patience and gentle coaxing, Jensen had convinced Misha that he could create his own unique style.

Misha still wears things that Jensen himself wouldn’t be caught dead in -- but it’s Misha, and part of Misha’s MO is shaking up the norm. Jensen understands that. It’s still not something Misha has the greatest confidence about, and more often than not he’ll ask Jensen’s opinion about what he’s wearing before he goes to any kind of big event, especially if it requires formal wear. Jensen has learned to be honest with him about his thoughts, but he’s never callous and he absolutely does not make fun of whatever Misha picks out.

He doesn’t make fun of Misha’s choices -- after all, he’s one them; and he knows he’s lucky to be!  

 


	19. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen teaches Misha to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and sap! Also Misha cannot dance to save his perky ass. But we love him anyway.

“I’m terrible.”

“You really, really are.”

“HEY!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. It’s the truth and we both know it.”

Misha huffed and wiped his sweaty forehead. “Yeah. I know. Why do I suck so bad at this?”

“I honestly don’t know. You just don’t have any rhythm.”

Misha scowled at himself, perturbed. Jensen couldn’t blame him. He’d promised Misha he could teach him how to dance, but two hours and countless club dance songs later, they had made no progress whatsoever. The poor guy just had two left feet.

“So what now?” Jensen asked.

“I dunno. You were supposed to be the great instructor here. I was just following your lead. Or I was trying to anyway.”

Jensen tipped his head in thought. “You know, come to think of it, you did do better when I was leading you.”

“Yeah,” Misha agreed, “But the minute you take your hands away it’s like I forget what I’m supposed to do and I lose the steps. It’s like you said, I don’t have any rhythm, and I forget what I’m supposed to do next.”

“So, maybe you’re trying too hard.”

“What do you mean?”

Jensen punched a few buttons on his iPod and a slow, soft jazz tune began to fill the room; it was a far cry from the fast-paced dance mixes they had started out on. He took just a moment and let the sensual sound permeate his mind, take him over, before he slid back up to Misha and wrapped a strong arm around the small of his back. On instinct, Misha wrapped his own arm over Jensen’s shoulder.

“I mean, we jumped too quickly into something too fast. You’re not used to moving that way, it’s not something your body is used to.” Jensen took Misha’s free hand in his and pressed it against his chest. “You need something more familiar.”

This was something Jensen knew Misha was used to: being pressed up against him, held close and tight against his body. If Misha could stop worrying about the steps and sequence and just learn to have fun with how his body was feeling, then Jensen knew he could learn how to dance.

He just needed to taken out of his head to do it.

Slowly, Jensen took a couple of steps backwards, pulling Misha with him. Misha didn’t even think about it, he just followed along. Then a couple of steps to the left, and to the right, never breaking contact between their bodies; letting them move and sway and find their own natural rhythm, as their bodies always did when they were together.

Misha let his head fall down onto Jensen’s shoulder. “This… doesn’t suck.”

A gentle laugh rolled up out of Jensen’s chest, he was sure Misha could feel it. “No, it doesn’t.”

“How come I can do this but I can’t do the other?”

“Because you stopped thinking about it.”

Misha lifted his head and peered at Jensen, confused. “Huh?”

“You’re feeling it instead.”

Slow understanding washed across Misha’s wide blue eyes. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled.

**  
**Misha lowered his head back to Jensen’s shoulder and they kept dancing.


	20. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha loves cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one assumes that everyone is completely cool with polyamory. Like, everyone. Jared and Gen are not *involved*, but it's assumed they know about it. Misha has a really big family and he loves to take care of them.

Misha’s an amazing cook. Misha’s cooking is actually so good that he’s kind of kicking around the idea of opening a restaurant someday when he retires from acting, but that will be long in the future.

Cooking is something he loves, and it’s something he does to show love for others.

There is nothing he enjoys more than creating a big meal, completely from scratch, and having all of his loved ones sit down at the table together. West usually rolls peas off his plate; Maison and JJ almost always have something bright and colorful smashed in their hair; sometimes even one of the adults spills a glass of wine or knocks over the butter. But none of that matters because everyone is there and laughing, full of smiles and good food that Misha prepared with his own hands.

One time Sasha actually threw a glob of mashed potatoes in his face, right from across the table. Being his brother, Misha couldn’t just let that sit, so they had tumbled out into the back yard and wrestled for twenty minutes. Their mother had yelled at them afterwards for thirty minutes. It had been an amazing time!

The point is, no one ever leaves Misha’s table hungry or unsatisfied in any way -- that’s something he makes absolutely sure of. He remembers sometimes being sad and not quite full enough as kid, so Misha always makes certain his loved ones have full tummies and full smiles.

Misha loves cooking. He loves the smell of food, and the sound it makes as it pops and sizzles in pans on the stove. He loves setting the table with nice plates and glasses and colorful napkins. He loves the POP! when a fresh bottle of wine is uncorked. Everything about cooking is sensory and Misha is a sensual person.

“Jen?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Hand me the pepper grinder please.” Misha pointed over to the counter.

Jensen picked up the grinder and walked it over to Misha at the stove.

“Thanks.”

Misha leaned gratefully into the kiss Jensen pressed against his cheek. He really was a sensual person, and he enjoyed these quiet little moments.

I’VE GOT IT! I’VE GOT IT! HA HA!!” Thomas suddenly streaked through the kitchen, followed closely by JJ, and West, all shrieking a protest and heading for the living room.

“SLOW DOWN! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!”  Gen’s voice called out after them, and Vicki’s voice laughed.

Dani suddenly rounded the corner, carrying Shepard on her hip. “Don’t be like your brother, Shep. He’s a bit of a menace. For that matter, don’t be like your father either.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Jared’s voice boomed out from down the stairs, his footfalls heavy as he descended.

“Yeah doofus, you were meant to,” Vicki told him, skirting past him, pinching him on the arm.

“OW! Hey, she’s abusing me. Misha, your wife is abusing me!”

“When are we eating? Misha, are you done with that yet? And Jared, shut up!” Genevieve finally made her appearance, seemingly out of nowhere, carrying Maison.

Misha looked around at the chaos in his kitchen.

Beside him, Jensen chuckled. “Ya look a little wide-eyed there, Mish.”

Misha took a breath and then turned back to the stove. He loved cooking; it was a full sensory experience. But the very best thing about it was that he got to share it with those he loved.

But this was also his kitchen, which meant he was in charge.

**  
**“Nah, I’m good.” He smiled. “Really good. Now go make those morons help you set the table!”


	21. In Battle Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha and Jensen do battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next week I will be working a summer camp, so my stories will probably be shorter than usual. Sorry. If I have to skip a day for any reason, I will catch up.

Jensen has never seen Misha throw an actual punch.

He knew Misha was terrible at throwing fake punches; in fact, it had kind of become a running gag. Misha was actually so bad at stage fighting in the beginning that the studio sent him to take fighting lessons. Their badass warrior angel couldn’t look like a complete wuss on camera, after all.

Misha is a passifict, a peacekeeper. When others are fighting or arguing he’s always the one that steps in and cools the situation down, uses logic and humor to remove any real threat.

Frankly, there have been times when Jensen thought Misha should have been angry and he wasn’t, even at him. He knows there are times when both he and Jared have taken the pranks and teasing way too far. Sometimes Misha has a far too forgiving nature.

Which is why Jensen was astounded to come back out of the bathroom and find that Misha was beating the living hell out of some guy right in the middle of the bar.

They were surrounded, of course; a fight always is. The barkeeper was yelling for them to stop, that he was calling the cops, while others were just trying to intervene. Misha was more than holding his own against the first guy, but when a second guy came up behind him and tried to pin him from behind, Jensen didn’t even hesitate to jump into the middle.

 **  
**He didn’t know what they were fighting about, but it didn’t matter. He’d get the details later. If Misha thought something was important enough to start brawling, then Jensen was in, and he’d have his back!


	22. Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's in a foul mood, which causes him and Misha to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda angsty. And it's a two-parter because tomorrow's prompt is "making up again". So don't worry about how this one leaves things hanging; I'll wrap it up tomorrow. It'll be ok!

Jensen was in a rotten mood.

He’d woken up too early after a bad dream and it had set the tone for a bad day. From there, it had just been one thing after another. He hated days like this, where nothing went right and even the smallest thing crawled under his skin. He felt like he was going to explode. All he wanted to do was go home and forget this long day ever existed.

At least things would be organized when he got home. Misha was not needed on set today, so he had agreed to pick up some groceries, and take care of dinner and the dishes. A late meal and a little time to unwind would help a great deal before he had to drag himself to bed.

~~*~~

“What do you mean we don’t have any dinner?” Jensen all but growled.

“I didn’t go to the store today,” Misha explained again. “I got a call from an old friend I hadn’t seen in years. They were only gonna be in town for a little while, so I went to see them. We can order in for tonight.”

“So you didn’t get anything done?” Jensen”s voice was raising but he wasn’t sure he really cared. He crossed his arms definately. “It’s almost midnight. You’ve been gone this entire time?”

Misha looked a little taken aback. “Yes, I was. I figured we could get groceries this weekend, and the dishes I was going to go ahead and -- “

“This weekend? Really? You don’t think some of us will need to eat before then? I’ve been at work and I’m exhausted, Misha!”

“I know. That’s why we can order in for a couple of days until we get some more groceries. It’s not that big a deal, really.” Misha smiled at him placatingly and rubbed his crossed arms. “It’ll still be done, and I was still gonna do the dishes tonight anyway.”

But Jensen was not in the mood to be placated anymore. He’d just had enough. His day had been shot and he was completely exhausted. All he had wanted was to come home and have dinner, and then go to bed. But now he couldn’t even have that.

He stepped back and yanked his arms away from Misha’s hand.

“I really didn’t want this today!” he boomed.

“Jensen…”

“No, Misha! I didn’t. I have had the shittiest day!” he exclaimed “All I wanted was to come home and relax. I was counting on you to have this stuff done.” Jensen pointed his finger at Misha, as if to accuse, to blame. “You couldn’t even text me and let me know you had been gone and didn’t do anything. So now we don’t have any food, we don’t have any clean dishes, and I’m just gonna go to bed hungry!”

Jensen was being unreasonable, and he knew it really, but in the heat of the moment he didn’t care. He just needed to unload, to let off some steam. And dammit, he had been counting on a good meal and a chance to relax for just a while before he had to get right back up and do it all over again tomorrow. Was that really too much to ask?

Misha gasped and his eyes flashed dangerously. “Don’t you dare! You have never gone to bed hungry; you have no idea what that’s like!” His back straightened, pulling him up to his full height, and his voice became cold steel. “If you want to throw yourself a pity party, that’s fine. You go ahead and go to bed, and you choose to do so without dinner. That’s on you. But don’t you dare pretend your behavior right now is anything but your own choice!”

Misha turned away and quickly walked over to the living room side table where his wallet and his keys were.

“Where the hell are you going?” Jensen demanded.

“To get your grocery shopping done! Call for your own take out, if you decide to eat any. I’ll do the dishes when I get back.”

Misha slammed the front door closed behind him, leaving Jensen alone and utterly quiet in the living room.

**  
  
**

TBC...

**  
**


	23. Making Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha make up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from "Arguing". Again, I can't seem to help myself from playing around with Misha's childhood. I think this is only minor, though.

Jensen knew both he and Misha needed a cooling off period. That was why Misha had left; neither of them wanted to say anything else that was hurtful.

Though, to be fair, Misha really hadn’t said anything out of line and Jensen knew it. That had all been on him.

God he was tired. He was just so tired. He needed sleep in the worst way.

He was going to go to bed and deal with the fallout later. They both needed a good night’s sleep.

~~*~~

Jensen startled awake. A small bang came from somewhere inside the house. Sleepily, he rolled over to ask Misha if he had heard the noise.

But Misha wasn’t in bed.

Jensen sat up and looked at the clock; the big red numbers glaring 2:11 am at him.

Misha was not in bed, at two in the morning, after a fight about a lack of food, and there was the unmistakable sound of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen downstairs, as if someone were getting ready to cook.

Jensen’s sluggish brain finally caught up. Misha had actually gone grocery shopping.

He had thought Misha was just being sarcastic before, but he was telling the truth. He had actually gone out at midnight and done the shopping! Which meant he had also come back home, put all the groceries away, loaded the dishwasher, and he was now getting ready to cook something.

Misha had been awake since 6 am yesterday, and he was supposed to go to set later today for some voice work. He hadn’t had any sleep at all.

Jensen sighed deeply and threw back the covers. He tried to be quiet on his way down the stairs. The house seemed peaceful at that time of night and Jensen didn’t want to disturb the peace, but he knew Misha heard him anyway.

He glanced up when Jensen came to the doorway, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. “Go back to bed, Jensen.”

“Misha…”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jensen walked over to the stove where a pot of water had been set to boil. He turned the burner off. “Misha, come to bed. Please. Just come to bed.”

“I want to get this done. I’ll go to bed later.” Misha walked over to the stove and reached to turn the burner back on, but Jensen caught his hand.

“No, stop. Just stop. You’re exhausted, and you have to go to set later for voice work.”

Misha jerked his hand away and tried to turn the stove on again. “‘Im fine. I want to do this now. I don’t have to be up that early; not as early as you.”

“Misha, come to bed!”

“Not if we don’t have any food!”

Jensen felt a painful clench inside his chest. He knew his words earlier had been harsh, cruel even, considering Misha’s past and the fact that he had known real hunger on a level that Jensen couldn’t even imagine.

So instead of sleeping Misha had gone to the grocery store at midnight, and now he was cooking at two in the morning.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha and just pulled him in tight against his chest, and Misha was so exhausted that he just allowed it to happen. He was grateful for that. “Come to bed, baby. Please.”

“But you need to eat.”

“You need to SLEEP!” Jensen insisted, stroking the back of Misha’s head. “Despite how I was acting earlier, I am actually a grown man. I can take care of myself.” Misha was quiet for a moment, and Jensen could feel his shoulders and back tensing, but he knew better than to say any more just yet.

Finally Misha spoke. “Why were you so angry earlier? I don’t think I really did anything wrong, it was just unusual.”

Jensen sighed. “You didn’t. You didn’t do anything at all,” he explained. “I had a rotten day and I was surprised when I came home, so I took it out on you.”

“That was really unfair, Jensen. I didn’t deserve that.” Misha pulled away and looked up at him sadly, his eyes dull and tired.

“I know,” Jensen agreed. He really wanted to put this whole thing behind them now. He just wanted to go back to bed, curl around Misha, and sleep for a few more hours. “I’m really sorry, Misha, especially for… you know... the comment about going to bed hungry. That was mean, and I should have never said anything like that, especially not to you. I’m sorry.”

Misha took a deep breath, and nodded. He looked better, but still very, very tired. “Yeah. Ok.”

Jensen held out his hand and Misha took it. “Please come to bed now. You’re so tired.” Misha cast a quick glance back to the stove, but he stopped when Jensen tugged on his hand. “Come on. Come to bed now.”

 **  
**Misha didn’t argue.


	24. Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha both have the pretties eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sop. Complete and utter sop. This one is mirrored. And kinda short; I'm exhausted tonight.

Jensen had the most fascinating eyes Misha had ever seen.

Sometimes Jensen’s eyes were a bright, new leaf green -- like uncurling foliage reaching out for sunlight the same way Jensen reached out for attention. Misha didn’t know how the sun, or himself, could possibly ever deny him. At other times, Jensen’s eyes were laced with a light brown, the color of protective tree bark; this color only came into his eyes when Jensen was wary or nervous and felt like he needed to be a little cautious.

Misha’s favorite, though, was when Jensen’s eyes held a golden ring, because it reminded him of sunlight filtering through the forest. Jensen’s eyes lit up when he was the most happy and relaxed.

Looking into Jensen’s eyes was like looking into a forest, full of different shades and light. And Misha loved to walk the trails.

~~*~~

Misha had the most beautiful eyes Jensen had ever known.

When Misha was cheerful, his eyes were such a bright sky blue, that Jensen almost expected to see fluffy white clouds roll through them; they made Jensen think of the lake and picnics. However, at other times, when Misha was upset or angry, his eyes could go grey as a thunderstorm. Jensen hated it when rain fell from those clouds.

Jensen’s favorite, though, was when Misha’s eyes were a dark navy because it reminded him of the night sky, and he could swear the constellations dotted Misha’s pupils.

 **  
**Looking into Misha’s eyes was like looking up at The Milky Way, seeing the birth of stars and planets. Jensen had always wondered what it would be like to be an astronaut.


	25. Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha are (not) getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume that everyone is cool with polyamory. Fluff of the highest order.

Misha laced his fingers through Jensen’s and pressed against his side. “So, um. If I had a weird question…”

“When do you not have a weird question?”

“Shut up. If I had a weird question, would you not freak out about it?”

Jensen rolled over to look at him seriously. “It’s nothing bad, is it?”

“No, it’s not bad,” Misha promised.

“Then what is it?” Jensen squeezed Misha’s hand.

“Do you think we should get married?”

“Uh…”

“I mean, not legally, obviously, but like, take vows with each other?”

Jensen cast him a suspicious side-eye. “Has Dani been talking to you?”

Misha looked startled. “Dani? No. Vicki said --”

“Vicki?”

“Yeah.”

Jensen huffed, but he couldn’t help chuckling a bit. “Yeaaah,” he drawled out. “I think the girls have hatched themselves a plan.”

What plan? Did Dani say something to you?”

“Oh, she dropped some pretty big hints. And I’m gonna guess Vicki has been working on your end.”

Now it was Misha’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, you could say that. She hasn’t exactly been subtle.”

“Yeah, they definitely have a plan.”

“But why?” Misha asked. He scooted over so he could lay his head on Jensen’s chest. “Why would they want us to do this?”

Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha’s back to pull him closer. “Maybe an excuse to see us in tuxedos?” Misha puffed a breath of laughter against Jensen’s chest and Jensen couldn’t help smiling at the feel of it. “And, uh, maybe because JJ has started saying that her daddy loves her mommy, and her daddy loves her Uncle Misha.”

Misha sat up quickly and looked Jensen square in the face. “She what?”

“When JJ tells people about her family now she says she has a Mommy, and a Daddy, and an Uncle Misha,” Jensen explained. “Sometimes she includes Aunt Vicki too, but she always includes you, Mish. I think because I always include you.”

Misha’s felt his heart thump hard against his ribs and a lump rise up into his throat. “I… I don’t know what to say about that. Are you comfortable with that?”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Misha answered honestly. “I really am.”

“Ok. Good. That’s good.” Jensen pulled Misha back down so he was resting against his chest again, and Misha went gladly.

“So, um, is that why Dani and Vicki want us to take vows, or whatever?”

“We’re already family, Misha. Everybody knows it; I think that’s their point. We might as well make it official. Or, ya know, UNofficial.”

“Are you asking me to not marry you?” Misha turned his head so he could look Jensen in the eye. He grinned.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good. Because I look amazing in a wedding dress!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “We’re not getting married, doofus.”

 **  
**“Doesn’t mean I can’t wear the dress!”


	26. Meeting the In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not really in-laws...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and worn out. I have worked camp all week and I am about to fall over. I literally wrote this on my phone, right in the post box on AO3. It probably sucks and I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss a day.This doesn't maybe portray Alan Ackles in the most positive light, but it gives him room for improvement at the end.

"We're not exactly his in-laws, you know, not like we are with Dani," Alan said.

"And I'm not exactly married to him, either, not the way I am to Dani -- but I would be if I could," Jensen responded, gritting his teeth.

"You can't actually marry both of them."

"But I CAN be committed to them, which is why we had this ceremony -- which you agreed to come to, by the way," Jensen reminded him. Dani is my family, and Misha is my family. I love them."

Jensen stared his father right in the eye. That's not something he would have done even a couple of years ago. Loving Dani helped give him stability, but loving Misha helped give him courage. 

"And ALL of my family will be treated with respect." Jensen’s tone brooked no denial. 

Alan made a slight face, and Jensen could tell his father wasn't exactly happy with him, but he could also tell that he wasn't going to push the issue because Jensen had made it clear that he would not tolerate any disrespect. 

Family was always Jensen’s top priority, and he would work to preserve all of his family. He knew Misha would do the same.

Jensen reached out and took his father's elbow. "Come on. I'm pretty sure Misha made some of your favorite lemon cake and he saved a huge piece of it back just for you. It's waiting in the kitchen."

Alan peered up at him a little disbelievingly. "Misha made that for me? Why?"

"Because he's a genuinely good man," Jensen answerd. "And because he likes keeping his own family happy.

Alan looked a little shame faced at hearing that. "Well..." he paused, "maybe I should at least go talk to him."


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen doesn't know what to get Misha for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluffity fluff fluff!

Misha never really asked for anything for his birthday, and it kind of drove Jensen crazy. The guy just wasn’t materialistic. Sure there were things he liked, just like anyone, but he never really asked for them. He would never drop any hints.

One year Jensen had given him a giant stuffed frog for his birthday. Misha had loved it. Jensen had meant for it to be joke.

Another year Jensen gave him a year long subscription to a different exotic tea for each month. Misha had definitely loved that.

Truth was, Jensen had tried everything: romantic dinners, jewelry, nice clothing, awful clothing, weekend getaways, ridiculous childhood toys, ridiculous adult toys. It didn’t seem to matter what Jensen gave him, silly or serious, Misha was always genuinely happy with it. And frankly it drove Jensen insane because it gave him no clue as to the kinds of things Misha would truly like to have.

Just once, Jensen wanted to give Misha something for his birthday that would be special, something he would really love. But he had no clue what that could possibly be.

“What do you want for your birthday, Mish?”

“I don’t need anything.”

“But what do you _want_?”

“Anything you want to give me is fine, Jensen. You know that.”

“AURG!”

Misha looked startled. “What?”

“You know that drives me crazy!”

“What does?”

“Why won’t you just tell me what you want?” Jensen all but growled. “I just want to get you something nice, something you’ll really love. Do you have any idea how difficult you make this every year?!”

“I…” Misha started, but then he paused. “Really?”

“YES!”

 

“I didn’t mean to make anything difficult,” Misha said gently. He reached out for Jensen’s hand. “I just genuinely don’t care.”

“But HOW can you not care? It’s your birthday?” Jensen exclaimed.

“Exactly. And I get to spend it with you,” Misha explained. “I don’t care much about material things so long as my needs are met. Every year you worry and worry about what to get for my birthday, which means you CARE about it, care about me. I just like spending the time with you.”

Jensen sighed, clearly unconvinced.

“Ok, then think of it this way: time is really the one thing you don’t have much of. Neither do I, for that matter,” Misha explained. “Both of us have money now. We could afford just about anything we wanted. But every year on my birthday, or at least close to my birthday, you make it a point to make a big deal out of it. We usually take a day, go to dinner, go do something fun and just relax -- right?”

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, because that was true.

“We spend TIME. And time is really the one thing neither of us have much of. So every year for my birthday you take what is probably your most rare and precious commodity, and you give it to me.”

Jensen just stared at Misha; he really had not thought of it like that before.

“And that is why I really don’t care about other birthday gifts,” Misha explained. “You give me the best one every year.”

**  
  
**


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha does a test run on one of his GISHWHES items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually seen the GISHWHES list for this year, so I just made something up, but knowing Misha, this could very well be on it. Ridiculous and funny. Lots of kale, some Darth Vader, and talk of a tutu.

“This is ridiculous!”

“It’s fun!”

“It’s food.”

“It’s art.”

“It’s _food_!”

“It’s food art,” Misha insisted happily as he taped on another kale leaf.

“I thought your minions were supposed to be the ones doing this anyway,” Jensen said, warily eyeing the ‘art piece’ that was currently being taped to his chest. “Isn’t that why you make this insane list every year?”

“Yes, but I always try some of them out. I want to make sure they’re worthy of the list. I can’t just have people running around the world doing sub-par kale projects, now can I?”

“Well, if it’s your scavenger list, then how come you’re not the one who’s going to wear the kale outfit when it’s done?” Jensen huffed.

“Because it’s clearly not in my size.”

Jensen gave an epic eye roll.

“Besides, I’m going to be wearing the Darth Vader tutu costume. I can’t possibly cover that with kale. It would clash horribly.”

“There’s not going to be any witnesses for any of this, is there?” Jensen asked. A small headache was starting to form behind his eyes.

“Jared is going to film it and put it on Twitter for me.”

“UHHHHH!” Jensen groaned. “Oh, I hate you!”

Misha grinned. “You don’t.”

“I really do.”

“You really don’t. You love me. You love me so much, in fact, that you let me dress you in kale.” Misha leaned up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen grumbled under his breath. Of course he loved Misha. Of course he loved Misha enough to let him dress him in kale. And film it. And post it on Twitter.

Dear Lord, he was such a pushover.

“The minute this is all over I am burning this outfit.”

“That’s fair,” Misha agreed.

“And you owe me so much sex!”

Misha gave him a sly smile. “Would you like for me to keep the tutu?”


	29. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about nothing in the world was sweeter than watching Misha with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that this is [mishabethyname](http://mishabethyname.tumblr.com/)'s fault! She was talking to me yesterday about Misha and babies and I JUST COULD NOT! It's your fault! It's all your fault! Also this references certain episodes in season 8.

Just about nothing in the world was sweeter than watching Misha with a baby.

Misha had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. Jensen absolutely adored his own little girl, but he’d had to get used to to things like three am feedings and diaper changes; he had to learn how to sing lullabies and kiss scraped knees. Misha just seemed to know all of that by nearly immediate instinct.

Jensen thought it was because Misha was such a natural caretaker.

They’re filming with a baby today, and everyone is gathered around, cooing and codling the little girl. She’s been well behaved for the most part, especially considering all the hot lights and loud noises. Jensen doesn’t actually have any scenes with her, but he’s been watching Misha film with her, and he’s been so proud of both of them.

Cas, almost in spite of himself, seems to be pretty good with babies as well. In the scene, Cas is worried about the crying and sick little girl, and he goes to get help for her, to take her to the hospital.

Jensen knows that in real life, Misha would have handled that kind of situation like a pro.

The baby’s mother is, of course, on set and very nearby. But like any baby’s mother, she is tired and worn down, in need of a break, so Misha offers to entertain the little girl in between shots and during set ups. Misha, Jensen has noticed, will take just about any excuse he can get to play with a baby. He sings and makes funny faces and plays patty cake. The little tot is all happy smiles, giggling and laughing in Misha’s arms.

And yeah, something warm and gooey melts inside Jensen’s chest a little. It does every time he watches Misha with a child, whether it’s JJ, Maison, West, Jared’s kids, or a kid on set.

**  
** Watching Misha with a baby always makes Jensen realize that Cas isn’t the only one with too much heart, but for Misha it will never be a problem.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body shots are hot, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. The very last one. Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me. 30 days of Cockles. I've enjoyed myself thoroughly and I hope all of you have too! Btw, this one is definitely NSFW!

Jensen sighed as he finally turned his key in the lock. His day had absolutely been shit, and to make matters worse, Misha hadn't been there. It might have almost been bearable if he had been able to see Misha's smile, hear his laugh.

But no.

Today had not been a working day for Misha, so he had stayed home. At least he knew Misha would likely have a hot meal ready for him when he walked in. Just being able to see his face would help make things better.

Jensen opened the front door and walked in. "Mish?"

"In here."

He followed the sound of Misha’s voice to the kitchen -- and then stopped dead in his tracks at the scene laid out in front of him. Misha was naked, which wasn't unusual or unwelcome at all, but it was the way he was naked. On the table. Surrounded by alcohol, salt, and limes.

"Heya Jen."

"M-misha, what?" Jensen swallowed. "What are you doing?"

"Jared called. He said you had a horrible day and could probably use a drink. I thought you might like this better. You like tequila shots, right?" Misha picked up one of the limes and squeezed a sticky trail of juice down the side of his neck.

Jensen watched, transfixed, as the juice ran down over Misha’s shapely collar bones.

Misha grabbed the salt and sprinkled it over his stomach. "I mean, I know this maybe isn't conventional, and we could always just have a beer instead, if you want."

Jensen's throat clicked dry and he tried to swallow again, watching the white granules fall gently against Misha's taut, fluttering abdomen.

"But I thought a shot or two wouldn't hurt anything this time, you know?" Misha picked up the tequila bottle and finally Jensen snapped. Misha laid out naked on the table for him, dripping in juice and laced with salt, was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. How could he possibly resist? He stepped forward and yanked the bottle out of Misha's hand.

Misha just smirked. "Finally Ackles. I wondered how long I was gonna have to keep talking."

Jensen groaned and buried his face in Misha's neck to lick up the sweet-sour juice, his tongue trailing over the defined collarbone to collect the sticky drops. Then he nosed his way down across firm pecs to Misha's salted stomach. His tummy fluttered under Jensen's mouth until he caught the skin lightly with his teeth, tickling it with his tongue, and Misha hissed.

"Ah Jen!" Misha squirmed.

"Uh uh. None of that. You started this Mish."

"It was ticklish."

Jensen picked the tequila bottle back up and gave Misha a smoldering glance. With one hand, he straightened Misha's long leg and held it down. "You have to be still now. Can't move. This is the Patron and it's expensive. We can't spill it."

"What are you doing?"

He poured a healthy shot of the Patron tequilas into the sharp, sexy divot in Misha's left hip bone.

Misha gasped but did his best to hold still. Then Jensen leaned down and lapped his tongue into the wet groove, drinking, tasting alcohol and skin, and _Misha_.

 **  
**Finally, with the last drop cleaned away from Misha's hip, Jensen turned his attention to other worthy parts of Misha's anatomy; and as Jensen slipped his lips over the crown of Misha's slick, wet cock, as Misha moaned and his long fingers threaded through his hair, Jensen thought the day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
